(Insert Title Here)
by Seville
Summary: It's funny when things become strange. Especially when a certain group of humans and trolls are involved. It's at least worth checking out.


(Insert Title Here)

Authors' notes: I think that it's about time someone did something like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own bugger all. Except stuff that's mine, of course.

...:D

The light was fading. It disappeared just as suddenly as it appeared. A young boy with glasses shook his head and blinked at the sudden change of scenery. It appeared to be an alleyway, he couldn't quite tell. It took him only a few moments to realize that he was not alone. He turned to meet his unknown acquaintance when they suddenly made themself known.

"What the FUCK was that?!" were the first words released from Karkat Vantas as the boy, John Egbert turned to him. "Karkat? What's going on?"

"John!? How the hell should I know?! Why are you here anyway?" The troll inquired. "I'm just as clueless as you Karkat. I mean, one minute I was talking to Vriska, then suddenly this light comes out of nowhere and I find myself here. With you." "Yeah, I can see that. The same weird thing happened to me except I wasn't talking to anyone."

"Oh, really. What were you doing then?" John asked. "How is that important? Don't ask fucking stupid questions John. We need to figure out what the fuck happened." Karkat snapped. "Well, we should try and find some people I guess. Hey! Wouldn't it be awesome if the people here were really primitive and then thought we were gods or something." "John, shut up."

...;)

"Whoa... what's up with the motherfucking sky?"

Gamzee Makara was sitting on a bit of rubble on the top of a building in what appeared to be an abandoned city. It was all run down with strange but faint sounds in the distance. But the weirdest thing about the city was the massive yellow dome surrounding it. Lying next to him, still unconscious, was Jade Harley. He hadn't spoken to her much before but he was pretty sure she's the nice human.

He wasn't sure how they had gotten there but it had something to do with some sort of strange light. It might have been Sburbs' doing, but he never really understood that game anyway. Unfortunately, it seemed like only he and Jade were there, which meant while she was unconscious he was responsible for protecting them, which probably meant that they were doomed.

His attention was suddenly grabbed when he heard a groan from Jades direction.

"What...?" she croaked, "Where am I?" "No motherfucking clue sis." Jade turned to look at the troll, who looked pretty out of it. "You... You're Gamzee? Right?" "Heheheheh, that's right! And you're... uhn... Jade! Yeah." "Yes. It's nice to meet you in person. But, um, where are we?" she asked as she looked around from the roof of the building she found herself on. The city below was broken and seemingly abandoned; she would've thought that it was just her and Gamzee if not for the strange noises echoing down the streets. She then looked above her to see a large yellow dome above her that covered the entire city. "Um, Gamzee? How long have we been here?" "Uh, I don't motherfucking know... uh... ten minutes, I think." "Well, I don't know about you, but I think we should get down off this building and find out where we are. Are you coming?" She asked as she stood and turned to the clown/troll. Gamzee stared at her for a few seconds before replying, "Fuck yeah, sis!"

...=:o]

Sollux sighed as he stared at the now empty mall that only a few minute previous it was teeming with humans. He supposed it was understandable considering that he and his companion had just appeared out of what he expected was a large and very bright flash of light. Speaking of his companion, he turned to see her sniffing and licking all the various displays and store windows.

Terezi was having a ball tasting all the different colours on display. She didn't know how she and Sollux had appeared in the human shopping centre but at the moment she was too busy exploring all the colours the mall had to offer. She was a little confused as to why the humans that had been occupying the place had all run away but, as insinuated before, she didn't care.

Sollux continued to watch Terezi with a slight tick in his eye. After all, they had just been zapped to another universe and she was more interested in sniffing and licking random shit. He was about to go and grab her so he could drag her out of the shop to find someone who could tell them where they had ended up when he heard the sounds of engines. Strong engines. Even Terezi turned at the sounds of many footsteps. Before long they were surrounded by some slightly confused army men, most likely confused over the fact that they were here for a couple of grey skinned, horned children. One woman, who seemed to radiate authority over the soldiers.

"Greetings, I am Amber Melina, a senior member of Torchwood" she spoke in a British accent, "Welcome to Earth."

...;}

Authors' notes: This is an idea that has been sitting in my head for a while now and I decided to make a fan fiction about it. Sorry that Karkat and Johns world isn't really obvious at all, but the next chapter will all be about them. Also, the other trolls and human will be showing up, but probably not for a while.

Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
